


Let's talk about xmas

by kplex12



Series: #MOM SQUAD [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Talk Shows, they talk abount xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: The mom talk about Christmas.





	Let's talk about xmas

Summary : The mom squad talk about Christmas

 

 **Mc** : So what is your opinion on Christmas.

 

 **All** :We have a love hate relationship

 

 **Mc** :Can you guys elaborate on this topic

 

 **Mj** : What I can tell you is Christmas is one of our least favorite holidays; we don't hate it , it's just it's a lot buying all those gifts then the christmas fights over gifts . An my least favorite is when bail those five out of jail because they've gotten into a fight with somebody over a toy or some type of item for their kids and husbands.

 

 **Hakyeon** : Hay! My hogbin wants a harry potter puzzle he gets a harry potter puzzle.

 

 **Jinyoung** : Yeah those fights get intense pretty badly I fought someone over a pair of headphones one of us ended up in the hospital I mean we already know since I got the headphones.

 

 **Johnny** : And besides all those gifts take up half of my whole living room.

 

 **Suho** : Oh! and my kids gifts list are pretty overbearing they want a lot

 

 **Jin** : An do you want to know how many Gucci products taehyung wanted and he's only 3 years old how can a kid that's only 3 know about that much Gucci.

 

 **Mc** : Well is there anything you do like about Christmas

 

 **Jeonghan** : Yup , right when Christmas break starts junhui always brings home christmas cookies he makes for the family at school.

 

 **Suho** : When my kids come to get me and kris out of our room at 6am.

 

 **Mj** : seeing the kids open they're gifts.

 

 **Hakyeon & Jin:** Making Christmas cookies with the kids

**Johnny & Jinyoung** :Decorating the Christmas tree.

 

 **Mc** : Do your kids still believe an santa?

 

 **Jin,Mj &Jinyoung** : Yes they still believe

 

 **Jinyoung** : But mark is starting to get spectacle about him.

 

 **Jin** :Yeah, same as yoongi

 

 **Mj** : Dongmin too

 

 **Johnny** : No, my kids already knew he wasn't real I don't know how I'd have told them they just automatically already knew.

 

 **Jeonghan** : well they do believe in him also they do believe that he is a deranged stalker.

 

 **Suho** : Yeah same as my kids; Kris dressed up as santa C they all full-on attacked him,we had to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in the ER.

 

 **Hakyeon** : Well all my kids except Jaehwan until the incident.

 

 **Mj** :What incident?

 

 **Hakyeon** : Well from what i know Jaehwan got into an argument with his brothers over santa an i guess he yelled" Thats why santa isnt reall appa and daddy our the ones getting are gifts"

 

 **Jinyoung** : He didn't

 

 **Hakyeon** : He,did then Hogbin and Wonshik came to me and Leo crying tell us what jaehwan send an asked if it was true or not.

 

 **Johnny:** Oh!i remember that cause you called me right after.

_Hakyeon nodded_


End file.
